Second Meeting
by Lavenian
Summary: She looked everywhere for him, then she came upon an opening within the Earth, and watched him face his hardships. Side-story to "Jenseits von Gut und Bose" BellxOC.


**Second Meeting**

Disclaimer: I do not own PPG, PPGD, Bell and the like. I do own Biarce though.

Wispy white hair and fair complexion raced through the skies, looking beyond the Earth and the clouds looking for someone.

She flew down upon a deep fissure cut into the crust and looked around, it was dark, empty, and rancid fumes occasionally burst forth from the cracks on the ground.

Bell looked everywhere, but no sign of him, anywhere…

She sighed, she was about to leave the fissure when suddenly a vulture flew down into the fissure.

Curious, she followed the vulture deeper into the fissure, where she found a flock of them feasting upon a corpse, all the others flew away save for the one which flew in, it plucked out an eyeball from the socket and began munching away at it.

Bell looked closely at the corpse, it was wearing a torn black rubbery suit, and he wore a mask which was shattered and kept part of his face exposed.

Bell looked with empty eyes at the corpse, despite knowing him only for a short time, she knew this was his handiwork, it had to be.

Suddenly, she felt someone approaching, at which point she quickly hid behind a rock.

The vulture who feasted on the eyeball quickly flew away as a black blur passed by, and Bell watched… it was _him._

The Black Ruff rushed through the fissure, looking as several men in black suits wearing white masks ran next to him, encircling him.

Bell watched from a distance as Biarce engaged them, drawing on a pair of ghostly serpents intertwined on his arms and cutting through the assassins sent to kill him with little effort.

Biarce then entered a tunnel where another assassin with a huge headdress awaited him, Biarce rushed headfirst into the fray as the assassin launched a psychic avatar at him, Biarce ran across the wall and dodged the creature, then he closed ranks with the assassin and slammed him stomach-first into the ground, and before the assassin could stand, Biarce had his snakes stab him in the gut, and then rip out his guts and organs.

Bell then took this time to observe him, Biarce hadn't changed his appearance since they last met, he still had raven-black messy hair, black clothes and his most distinguishing feature: Ghostly-white skin.

But Biarce looked different than usual…

When she first met him, he appeared calm and impartial, if somewhat sad at the time.

Now, Biarce's countenance was twisted with a grim fury, and Bell saw the anger in him, it wasn't the kind of anger of such petty things like jealousy or hate, it was the purest kind of anger, the kind which consumed body, mind and soul until they were more a force of nature than a human being.

And Biarce, well, he was indeed a force, a force to be reckoned with…

Biarce looked ahead of the wide tunnel and saw a horde of assassins lead by another wearing garish décor on his suit; he looked at them vindictively and gnashed his teeth.

Then Biarce ran headfirst again into the fray, then he grabbed one assassin and used him to plough through the others, but soon, his reckless assault resulted in him being overcome and the assassins piled over him.

Bell looked worriedly as Biarce was being brought under pressure…

A worry that was unfounded as Biarce burst out of the pile in a massive explosion that killed his assailants and left their numbers cut down, also, his serpents coiled together and formed a large claymore sword.

Biarce rushed into the last remnants of the assassins and quickly got before the feet of the leader, who pumped a chemical into his body and soon burst into a massive, muscular juggernaut.

The leader attempted to smash Biarce, but the latter quickly dodged his attack, Biarce then jumped on his shoulders, and then dug his hands into the leader's spinal cords, then the nervous system of the leader intertwined around Biarce's hands, and the leader was under Biarce's control.

And just fortunate too, suddenly, the Earth began to give way and demons soon emerged to join the fight against him, Bell moved further away to avoid their attention.

Biarce directed the now mindless leader to attack the demons who had come to engage him.

Biarce easily swatted them like flies before the ground started to collapse completely beneath him, Hell opening its maw wide open to consume Biarce into its fiery belly.

The assassin leader regained control and attempted to flee, but Biarce stabbed him with his serpents multiple times on his head, and soon the leader was reduced to a mere carcass. Sprawling demon arms emerged from the walls, intent on ensuring Biarce would not escape Hell again, but Biarce had no intention of allowing them to claim his soul.

He quickly grabbed hold of a wyvern as it flew around him, Biarce forcefully tugged at the creature, demanding it to take him out of the fissure.

Bell hastily made a retreat as well, as the irritated arms eventually turned on her when Biarce escaped.

Bell only barely made it when the fissure closed in around itself; she stumbled as she managed to reach the edges of the surface, and then tumbled onto hard earth.

She slowly got up and coughed a few times, she never would have known Biarce lived such a dangerous and fast-paced life, but after this, she now knows so much more about him than he thought.

Speak of the devil, When Bell looked up from her position, she saw Biarce, sitting down upon a high rock and staring at her.

But Bell had noticed that the anger which earlier possessed him had now departed his being, his expression neutral and impartial, as it had been when they first met. He continued staring, as if waiting for her to speak.

Bell did not utter a word, for she quickly lunged forth and attacked Biarce, her foot poised to strike his face.

Biarce quickly hooked his hand unto her incoming foot, and quickly threw her away.

Bell quickly straightened herself and resumed with a flurry of more attacks, all with no success, Biarce knew her every move.

They continued until the sun set across the western horizon, the sky tinged with a peaceful, yet fiery orange color.

Bell, feeling tired, threw her arms up in the air in defeat and bent her head down, Biarce still kept his expression as before, not really interested in what Bell wants with him at the moment.

Bell slowly moved behind Biarce, and leaned with her back against his.

Finally, she spoke…

"I'm tired, can I rest here for a little bit?" she asked.

Biarce still replied with silence, but she took it as a yes.

Biarce remained still while Bell rested, and when the time came she departed him without saying a farewell, but he didn't mind, he could feel she would have said it anyway, but just didn't have the time to say it…

END

Author's note: This is a little side story I thought up for my fanfic "Jenseits von Gut und Bose" a short drabble with no real impact to the story.

I wanted to practice a bit with vocabulary, and sharpen my writing skills, so I decided to do this. It's more of a literary experiment than anything else, really…

Among other things, I just wanted to test out a character a little more in-depth too, in this case, Bell, and I think I did great with her.

There are some more things I wanted to say, but I don't have the time or I have forgotten, just read and review and well, maybe we can talk.


End file.
